A conventional method for detecting high frequency integrated circuit (IC) chip is in direct contact with chip pads by using an on-wafer probe. In the detecting process, RF signals are transmitted from a tip of the on-wafer probe to a cable of detecting equipment electrically connected to the on-wafer probe. However, the detecting method by using the on-wafer probe will make the RF signals lose more and more in detecting higher frequency IC chips. Meanwhile, with the high frequency IC chip modeled at THz, 300-3000 GHz, the unstable characteristics of the chip pads will make IC design and measurement become more difficult.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, integrating an on-chip antenna on the IC chip is proposed. A contactless detecting equipment must be used in detecting the IC chip with the on-chip antenna. However, conventional contactless detecting equipment is huge and only one chip pad can be measured in each detecting process. Besides, since a distance between the conventional contactless detecting equipment and the chip pad is too long, the measured data is always not accurate enough.
In view of the aforementioned reasons, there is a need to provide an improved detector device to solve the above mentioned problems.